gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cemetery of the Caribbean
Put a person you know who has died in/quit the game here. Mark their years alive, accomplishments, and a short story! The Cemetery Of the Caribbean is home to the fallen of POTCO. Here are some of the people buried here, after their death. The Buried * Billy Snoopensnob, Dead at 38, Bachelor, father of 1 maybe 2, best friend of James Warhawk. RIP * Dog Logan, Died at age 37 on Ravens Cove due to the Curse, he was Captain Jim Logan's Biological father * John Howlett, Died at age 38 he died on Ravens Cove when a Rage Ghost attacked him from behind he was Captain Jim Logans Step-Father * Dog Logan Jr. Died ?? he died from a Rage Ghost on Ravens Cove. * Peter Coalvane - MIA age 21 captured while on a spy mission. CONFIRMED: MIA, Search teams have found proof of him being alive * Durge Plankmorris- Died fighting off undead at Undead Island. *''Sir Richard'' - Died MIA (missing in action over 3 years) head of the great first EITC the noble ones the people who didnt hunt the pirates they were just royalty. *''Lightning Bolt'' - Died age 19 a level away from mastering dagger, my best friend *''Sam Swordfury'' - Died at age 23 MIA (Missing In Action) December 12, 2009. *Johnny Bladebreaker, died at 23 from Chest Cancer September 4, 1779 *''Captain Chris Jericho'' died at age 50 from a gunshot in the neck. December 25, 1744. *Zon Cuffal, Died at 76 when hunted and killed by EITC assassins. Taught Ned Edgewalker almost everything he knows in potco. Go to rest now buddy. December 29, 1744 (2011) *''Captain Juan Rodriguez Stone'' (Capt. Stone in game) - Born: Unknown Date, 1650 / Died: March 27, 1745 (or did he?) - Age 75 (or 95?) - Capt. Stone was a good pirate. Not entirely ruthless but jsut enough to get the job done. He was born in 1650 but supposedly died in 1725. Though he was seen and interacted with up until 1745. Many people believed that he was a ghost, a spirit to Jolly Roger, who faked his death to escape Jolly's clutches. It is believed that this worked (though nobody is really sure except him and Jolly). *''Edgar Wildrat''-Died some time ago.... Age:69 *''Jack Daggerstealer'' - One time a pirate, a leader of a superpower, and more. In June 1746, he disappeared at the age of 22. Some people claim that around once a month you can find him, likely with Charlotte Swordhayes or Charles Crestsilver. *''Blau von Wolfe XIII - ''During the apocolyptic collapse of the Caribbean. Blau sailed out on his iconic ship, The Blue Eagle. He was determined to end his merry, rich, adventurous life as he realized it would not be the same way for him in the future. Born in 1692, he died in 1748 aging 56 years. "We shall accept the fates that lie ahead of us, but let every man who sails upon this ship know that although our bodies are mortal, our spirits, thoughts, and memories are immortal. Let our destiny come upon us, and let the passage be swift." - His final words. Reservations ﻿Put your name here, to be burried in the Cemetery of the Caribbean when you pass, guarenteeing you a spot in the cemetery. *Jeffrey Blasthawk *Billy Lockcutter *Elizabeth Logan *Captain John Fatbeart *Elizabeth Pondbellows *Jack Swordmenace *Oliver Juryig *Johnathan Juryig *Peter Wavefury *Captain Johnny *Duchess of Anemosis * Charles Swordeagle * William Daggerhawk * Edgar wildrat * Edward Daggerhawk * Lord Lawrence Dagger * Maximillion * Richard Sternsilver * Roger Decksteel * KellyStormeagle * Jonathan Turner * Charles Crestsilver * Jason Clubheart *N.R. *Geophery Pillrage *Isaiah Gunshot *David Iornrat *Eliza Heartbreaker *Jack Rodriguez *Captain Nick *Jumbee *Walker De Plank *Brownbeard the Great *King Albert I of Romania *Mary Anna Spark *Sparkle X *Johnny Sea Slasher Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO